V'Shar
The '''V'Shar', also known as the Vulcan Security Directorate and as the Vulcan Intelligence Bureau, was an organization within the Vulcan government. Overview This body was 's intelligence agency that was a part of the Vulcan Ministry of Security and was tasked with the security of the Vulcan state. Its most recent history was primarily devoted to the gathering of technical, scientific and economic intelligence from all over the galaxy. This was because Vulcan relied greatly on technology for both economic and defensive purposes. Thus, it made it crucial to know the major and important technologies that were being developed - especially those that could be used against Vulcan. They were also involved in combatting the threat posed by the Vulcan Isolationist Movement. ( ) They did not rely on field operations, but instead concentrated on collecting and analyzing data with the Vulcan's noted ability for deduction. Though they focused on protecting Vulcan interests through technological and scientific intelligence, it had a long tradition of working with the Federation. Starfleet Intelligence came to deeply respect the V'Shar's analysts for their coldly logical ability to uncover gems of important information in a mountain of raw data, which surpassed others involved in the same field. As such, SI typically shared its intelligence data with the V'Shar, in matters that concerned them, such as scientific as well as technological information and information concerning the Romulans and the Vulcan Isolationist Movement. Though the Vulcans appreciate Starfleet's trust in them, the V'Shar typically were noted for working alone, due to the fact that SI's heavy handed approach was not the style that the Vulcan Intelligence Bureau preferred. Their operations were accomplished through logical deduction and determination. Thus, they often shared their analysis with SI but actual work side-by-side was often quite trying for SI, as the V'Shar often felt that emotions often clouded the judgment of SI operatives and analysts. This resulted in many joint ventures often being less than satisfying. Whilst SI preferred a closer working relationship with the Vulcan agency, they were happy as long as the V'Shar shared any information they uncovered. This was fortunately logical to the Vulcans, who felt a complete set of data was needed by both, in order to prosper. ( ) V'Shar operatives were not known for wasting their times on pleasantries. ( ) Divisions The V'Shar consisted of three branches that existed within the organization: Internal Security Bureau The Internal Security Bureau focused on discovering and combating any internal threat to both Vulcan's and the Federation's security. Thus, this bureau's agents often spent their time looking for signs of foreign spies on Vulcan and also monitored the activities of the Vulcan Isolationists. In addition to this, they were also involved in the fight against organized crime and large scale domestic threats. However, criminal activity on Vulcan was so rare that many V'Shar agents often served a lifetime without ever investigating a crime. This made it differ to its counterpart in Starfleet Intelligence, as the Internal Security Bureau was the smallest branch when compared to SI's Operations Branch. ( ) Galactic Intelligence Bureau The Galactic Intelligence Bureau employed analysts on Vulcan and throughout the quadrant in search of data on foreign powers from the Klingons, Cardassians and especially the Romulans. This bureau had a special interest in the Romulans, due to the special racial relationship they shared with the Vulcans. Thus, three quarters of their resources are tasked with gathering intelligence about their ancient sundered cousins. Additionally, the V'Shar contributed funds to the maintenance of Starfleet Intelligence's long range sensor arrays along the Romulan Neutral Zone, receiving copes of all information from that region. ( ) Scientific Inquiry Bureau The Scientific Inquiry Bureau was involved with the Vulcan's desire to hold science in high regard and staying informed about technological development in the Alpha Quadrant. Thus, this bureau represents the Vulcan's need to know everything about the Universe and involved a close observation of all technological advances outside the Federation. V'Shar scientists from the bureau were usually the first called when Starfleet uncovered an unknown device. Across its history, the bureau had become quite skilled in reverse engineering captured technology and achieved a breathtaking understanding in Romulan as well as Klingon cloaking devices as well as their disruptor technology. Furthermore, they had an in-depth study of Borg technology and as such have developed a deeper understanding in cybernetics. Normally, this bureau did not undertake acquisition missions but on occasion when a particular piece of technology or scientific knowledge was important to Vulcan and the Federation's security than it was suggested to Starfleet Intelligence to send a team to "acquire" the object. This allowed the V'Shar to assist in the analysis of the captured technology. ( ) History Mainstream universe At some point, the V'Shar dispatched a team of operatives to wipe out a Fri'slen infestation at the Trilan colony. ( }}) In the years before 2154, the V'Shar reported to the Vulcan Minister of Security who was a member of the Vulcan High Command. ( ) As far back as the mid-22nd century, elements within the V'Shar intelligence bureau were aware of the existence of the Earth-based agency known as Section 31. ( ) By 2155, the organization supposedly deployed their agent Sopek who was placed within the Romulan Star Empire which led to the Vulcan's uncovering the truth that the Romulan's were their Sundered kin. Sopek was sent into the Star Empire in order to assess the evolution of their military and determine the threat they posed to Vulcan. As part of his operation, he disguised himself as a Romulan who appeared loyal to the Empire whilst at the same time leading the Ejhoi Ormiin against the Romulan leaders. ( }}) During the Earth-Romulan War, they were noted to had gathered intelligence on the actions of the Romulan Star Empire which included a facility where the Romulans were producing their advanced warp seven warships. Later, Chief Investigator Silok learnt from his intelligence sources that the Romulans had established a significant ship building facility and research centre in the Achernar Prime system where they developing their advanced warp seven program. Their analytical division later determined that the Romulan Star Empire was within a matter of months before they achieved a breakthrough in this field. Thus, the V'Shar decided to use covert means involving Commander Charles Tucker III to destroy the Romulan facility to impede their development program. ( ) Even after the formation of the United Federation of Planets, the V'Shar still existed though its jurisdiction was confined strictly to their homeworld and was separate from Starfleet Intelligence. In 2336, an agent of the agency was murdered and his corpse was placed in a cave just outside Naweeth City. ( ) By 2370, the organization was led by Minister Satok. ( ) Other realities In another reality where the United Earth never joined the Coalition of Planets due to the Terra Prime movement, the V'Shar was active within the Coalition and was responsible for uncovering intelligence that determined that Lady T'Pol had been captured by Romulan operatives at Babel. ( ) Members * *T'Pol *Sopek *Satok *Sivek See also *Vulcan Guard External Link * Category:Agencies Category:Confederacy of Vulcan Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Intelligence agencies